broquest_2014_revivalfandomcom-20200215-history
Bros
In BroQuest, a bro refers to a companion character; a follower and party member for the Brotagonist. Bros come in many shapes, sizes, genders and races, but all of them have something in common: a desire to right something that is wrong. To that end, they will join the player on their various quests, lending their strength and skills. The longer a bro is with the player, the more powerful they will become, both individually and as a team. This is measured by Brotential, which serves as both an initial difficulty rating in recruiting them and in earning their trust across various stories. Bros are there to help you. To watch your back, keep you going and motivated, and ultimately to help you reach your destiny. They'll be your friends (and possibly, in some cases, lovers) throughout your story, though some pretty extreme lengths will have to be reached in order to remain in their good standing. Each expects something from your friendship, and will have standards for behavior and the choices you make. Don't be surprised if, in the course of your actions, a bro might come to disagree with you. To maintain your friendship, it would be in your interests to stay in their good graces. Bros have different skills and abilities to help you on your journey. It's to your benefit to form a well-balanced party that supports you. No two bros are alike---remember that. Combat Role Distribution Tank: Warriors who can soak up a lot of damage and still remain standing. They are the front-line fighters. They are the most physically imposing and powerful. • Seasoned Veteran Relative • Tsundere Warrior Girl • Nameless Rank-And-File Soldier • Undead Warrior with Amnesia • Vengeful Viking • Dragon Knight • Honorable Kabuto Samurai • Eternally Hot-Blooded Rival DPS: Fighters who can deal large amounts of damage, usually to single targets, in exchange for other weaknesses. They may rely on speed, skill or strategy instead of strength. • Dick-Ass Thief • Orc Troublemaker • PTSD Veteran Ranger • Gunslinging Loner • Drunken Dwarven Monk • Runaway Foreign Catgirl • Rich and Arrogant Prince Healer/Buffer: Characters who help to support their allies, keep them alive and protect them through various means. They have a wide array of abilities that help make their friends fight longer and harder. • Cheerful Druid • Androgynous Cleric Kid • Not-So-Spoony Bard • Happy-Go-Lucky Paladin • Amazon Huntress • Dwarven Engineer Debuffer: Characters who focus on making their enemies weaker, thus giving their allies a distinct advantage over them. They use abilities that affect multiple enemies, usually inflicting status ailments. • Lifelong Warrior Friend • Elven Time Mage • Mischievous Trapper • Suave But Dubious Devil • Perverted Archmage • Realigned Villainous Vixen Transforming/Multi-Role: Characters capable of, through some means, assuming multiple roles described above. These changes may or may not be permanent, and will be up to the player to decide where best they fit. • Loyal Family Pet • Ancient Steam Knight Secret: Bros who can only be found through hidden means. • Shark Man Category:Mechanics '''Note: '''Those roles are very early concepts and are a subject to change. Category:Bros